


Domum Deorum

by HellHathPie986



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Kid agree to meet for a night on an island in the new world and an unwelcome stranger takes an interest in Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domum Deorum

Among the isles of the New World were the locations of highly reputable establishments, often boasting high credentials not only for their expertly crafted entrees and drinks but for their popularity. They were nearly impossible to enter without knowing a good handful of connections or gaining a status worthy enough to allow access inside. That being said it was obvious that those referred to as being the worst of The Worst Generation would hardly need a greeting in order to pass through the front door, something which only seemed to boost the already inflated ego of Eustass Captain Kid.

The red haired captain didn’t even bother standing in the queue his first night on the island, skipping straight past the bouncer with a nod of the large man’s head. After all, the man didn’t need to pry the details of some pathetic attempt to enter when Kid’s sneering expression perfectly matched his impressive wanted poster.

Kid strolled in like he owned the place with his first mate two steps behind, the both of them glancing around the joint with a look of approval.

“Swank place for such a weird-ass name.” Kid commented, locating the bar but not the one person he was actually here to meet tonight. Killer grunted in affirmation, his arms folded across his chest and immediately pinpointing the single person he would ever bother giving his attention to in a place like this.

“I honestly should hardly be shocked you haven’t bothered reading the translation conveniently located beneath the name placard.” A familiar voice pointed out from off to Kid’s side. The pirate captain turned and found the man he was looking for, his enthusiasm at the sight carving his grin into one of a more sinister quality.

Trafalgar Law stood dressed for a ritzy occasion, perfectly fitting the atmosphere and clashing entirely with Eustass Kid; a revelation which only seemed to delight the man that much more. He casually walked over to the other captain, not even paying attention to his subordinate dismissing himself in order to drink the night away with Law’s second in command.

“I forgot how good you could clean yourself up.” Kid observed, flicking his gaze up and down the other man. Law smirked haughtily. 

“It seems the same cannot be said for the both of us.” He retorted with a devious chuckle, taking a step forward as well to completely disregard the space left between them, all except for the slightest distance separating the two from making physical contact, that is. Kid’s grin managed to stretch wider, all too eager to reach an inch forward and draw out even more from that smart-ass mouth.

“I might have also forgotten how good you look falling to pieces by my hand.” Kid stated quietly as if it was something only Law was allowed to hear. He could hardly stand the distance between him and the other captain though and slowly began leaning forward until their noses were just touching. “Care to refresh my memory?” Kid whispered, his breath ghosting past Law’s cheek while his hands found their way to rest against the man’s waist.

“My, my, Eustass-ya. You must at least buy me dinner first.” Law replied, his voice soft and low as well. Kid felt like laughing, it really had been too long since they’d last crossed paths.

“Dinner? How ‘bout just a drink?” He replied, his lips brushing against Law’s from their close proximity but neither closed the distance. It was like a game they silently agreed to play and whoever lost had to pay some sort of price.

Law chuckled and gently pulled away, raising his arms as well until his hands were held to the other’s cheeks and framing Kid’s jaw.

“Then I shall meet you out on the terrace.” He stated in a sly tone, hardly more than whisper before leaving without even a single glance over his shoulder. Eustass turned and watched Law go, not calling out to the man since there wasn’t a sea in this world he could hide in after goading him so teasingly. Kid scoffed and shook his head but pulled himself from the promising thoughts of their own personal after party made for two in order to grab a few drinks from the bar, trying to conjure up the most devious cocktail recipe to intoxicate the other beyond recognition.

Law strolled through the grand French doors leading outside, glad to be in the fresh air and pleased to find there was hardly a person in the area. He stopped at the end of the porch, leaning against the railing and looking out to the magnificent garden. The evening light made it difficult to see but the shrubs looked elegantly kept and trimmed to perfection. He allowed a light grin to slip onto his features, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere he very well knew wasn’t going to last all night.

_Speak of the devil…_

Law felt a presence at his back and vaguely wondered if Eustass wasn’t going to be as creative with his drink as he first thought. He flicked his gaze over his shoulder but the zebra-printed suit jacket was one he distinctly couldn’t recall having ever taken up residence in Eustass’ wardrobe. His expression then fell even further as his eyes traveled up to meet the eager gaze of some stranger who was in way over his head. 

Law hardly even bothered to acknowledge the man behind him with more than his initial bored stare but somehow that one action invited the start of a conversation.

“Good evening. Care to share a drink with me? See, I’m new around town and decided it would be in my best interest to broaden my contacts.” The stranger smoothly began in a rather pleasing voice. Law couldn’t help the light roll of his eyes however, but even without a reply a drink was set on the railing beside his elbow. He gave it a skeptical stare, absentmindedly wondering how large the dosage of roofies cleverly hidden in the drink was.

“Doug Sullivan.” The man introduced. He leaned his hip against the railing and Law found himself wishing the thing would just suddenly collapse. 

“I apologize, Mr. Sullivan, but I already ordered a drink.” Law replied tersely, using two fingers to gently push the glass away.

“Is that so? You mean I couldn’t manage to steal a single minute of your time?” He asked, reaching out to delicately take hold of Law’s hand while he had the opportunity. The pirate captain scowled at the touch but any amount of force he used was countered by Doug Sullivan clinging to him like a leach. 

“I’m afraid not, now kindly let go.” Law retorted, the end of his phrase punctuated with a touch more emphasis. But instead of listening, Doug brought the hand to his lips and left a kiss against his tattooed fingers.

“That really is quite the shame. And here I was hoping to share a harmless dance with the most gorgeous man on this island.” Doug stated, suave to the very tips of his slicked-back hair. Law almost gagged at the compliment but was thrown off guard when the hand gripping his tugged him from where he was standing. He found himself standing before Doug, far too close for comfort as one unwanted hand moved to lace their fingers together while the other was tenderly placed against the small of his back. Law imagined the bewilderment on his face was quite the sight but at the moment he couldn’t manage to reel himself together from the utter rage boiling in his gut.

Just then, someone cleared their throat at the door. Doug turned to find Eustass Kid standing with two drinks in hand and a fairly pissed-off expression.

“Oh, so here’s the drink you ordered.” Doug Sullivan stated with a humorous grin. He took a moment to reach into his pocket and pull out a wad of cash, thumbing through a few bills until he held several thousand Berries in hand.

“Please, keep the change.” Doug said with a devious smile, flinging the bills at Eustass and returning his hands without a second glance.

“How ‘bout you shove those bills where the sun don’t shine and take your fucking hands off him.” Kid ordered in a warning tone and absolutely no room for amusement in his voice. Doug chuckled.

“Come now, surely you wouldn’t dream of picking a fight with a man who has two hundred and ten million Berries for a bounty?” Doug asked pleasantly, his smile growing increasingly more vindictive after announcing his bounty. Kid raised an eyebrow then scoffed. However, as he thought about it even harder, he burst into laughter.

“What could possibly be so funny?” Doug asked, frowning contemptuously. He grit his teeth together and looked perfectly willing to start a fight. When Eustass finally calmed down, he spoke.

“Oh, it’s nothin’. Just that…” Eustass took a moment to shoot his gaze from Doug to Law, “well, I’m not the one you should be worried about right now.”

Doug blinked in confusion but when he also glanced down he could see what the other was talking about. Law hardly gave the man a moment to take a step back before throwing a fist straight into his nose. Doug called out in pain and was almost prepared to fight back if Law hadn’t been so quick. The man wound up flat on his ass in a matter of seconds with a dislocated jaw, broken nose, busted shoulder, a handful of broken ribs and a fractured kneecap. He wanted to howl in pain but couldn’t decide where to even begin.

Law dusted the imaginary dirt from his jacket, still fuming in anger as he muttered several curses for the one writhing on the floor. Law glanced up to find Eustass approaching despite the pirate doctor’s expression being hardly less murderous than before.

“Care for a drink?” Eustass asked with a smirk, holding up a glass with a gradient leading from light to dark for its contents. Law accepted it without a word, taking hold of the thing more forcefully than he normally would and downing half of it in one go. Eustass whistled in amusement but held up his hands in surrender when Law shot a deadly glare at him. Kid’s response dissolved almost immediately though as he lowered his hands and placed one against Law’s lower back. Eustass figured the gesture was acceptable to the other man on any given day but the lack of a negative reaction still made him want to preen his feathers with haughty pride.

He almost sneered down at the pained of expression of the bastard who’d been bitch slapped to the floor but instead decided to turn the mood away from the dumbass.

“I believe the band is playing your song. Care for a dance?” Kid asked as he began leading Law inside. Law was broken from his thoughts when he began to hear the melody, not recognizing the name but grinning lightly when the tune of swanky, jazzy blues began to fill his ears.

“It seems you’ve read my mind.” Law replied, taking a final sip from his drink before setting it on an elegant table they were passing. He didn’t even register they’d just walked by each of their first mates but when Kid made eye contact with Killer he singled for the man to finish up the business they’d left on the terrace. 

Killer smiled darkly beneath his helmet.

“Care to join me?” The man asked.

“With pleasure.” Penguin replied.

Eustass polished off his drink and set it on the tray of a passing waiter before claiming an open spot on the floor. He held out a hand which Law graciously took and soon enough they were swept away along with the music. Eustass found himself grinning like an idiot again when he replayed the differences between him and any other man Law came into contact with. The thought caused an extra beat to rock his heart and he reflexively pulled the other man in, reaching down to steal a kiss before Law could refuse. Of course, the action was much appreciated and it wasn’t long until they were both much too engrossed in the thought of where they could find a private room.

**Author's Note:**

> Domum Deorum: palace of the gods


End file.
